


One Night in BeiJing

by lynn1230



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Pinto, Possessive Behavior
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynn1230/pseuds/lynn1230
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>继没头没尾的韩国PWP之后的北京PWP。所以当8月18日首映式活动结束了之后，Zach和Chris又在干什么？唔，你懂的。<br/>申明：他们都属于他们自己，他们都不属于我QAQ</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night in BeiJing

在充分享受了一顿中国美食之后，Chris喜滋滋地回到酒店，没有什么比饱餐一顿之后再舒舒服服泡个热水澡更令人享受的事情了。Melissa 已经提前告诉他明天的行程相对比较轻松，上午在酒店有个与媒体和粉丝面对面的采访活动，下午天气好的话还能让他们去中国著名的故宫游览。身为英文专业毕业的Chris本来就对各个国家的人文景观都充满了兴趣，听到Melissa这么一说，他的心情更是加倍愉悦。再加上今天从昨天一到中国，他就受到了粉丝的热烈欢迎，在红毯上Pinenuts的尖叫声是最响亮的，所以这次行程再辛苦，也是值得。

Chris一边将酒店赠送的红酒打开放在套房的浴缸旁边，一边拧开浴缸的水龙头，哗啦啦的水声充斥着整个房间。Chris站在浴池旁边的淋浴间里，将自己带来的洗发水打起泡之后就往头上抹。这味道真好闻，而且他可不是Zach，洗头必须得让美发师洗，这种小事情身为男人自己就可以搞定不是吗？

“Zach，你是个讨厌鬼！”咦，自己喊出来了吗？反正他也听不见。没错，Zach就是个讨厌鬼，韩国的事情Chris还记恨着。正当Chris一边哼唱着I've grown accustomed to her face——没错，这首歌成为了他新近最爱，一边闭着眼低头冲着泡沫。突然，一只大手捏住了他的臀部，还非常色情地揉搓了一把，这让Chris非常不男子气概地吓得大叫了一声。Chris转过身飞快地抹了一把脸，就算他是高度近视，也能看见自己房间的浴缸里面坐着一个Zachary Quinto！

“Holy Shit！你他妈是怎么进到我房间来的？”Chris红着脸，气呼呼地看着悠然地泡着他的浴缸喝着他的红酒的男人。

“Chris，说实在的，酒店送的红酒品质不怎么样，不如把冰箱里的Bombay Sapphire开来喝吧，至少那个更衬你的眼睛。”Zach一脸坏笑地看着Chris向他举起了杯。

“Fuck you！Zach！你特么疯了吗？要是有人发现你走进我的房间或者从我房间走出去，我们就完蛋了好吗！Melissa会杀了我们两个的！”

“Chris宝贝儿，动动你的小脑子，这是套房。我今天早上已经托人把我的房间换到了你隔壁的套房了，而你房间通向隔壁套房的门在我昨天晚上和Simon一起到你房间叫你去喝酒的时候就被我打开了。”Zach说得好像一切都是理所当然似的那么轻松。

“Zach，你真是个疯子！”Chris目瞪口呆地看着Zach。

“是的，Chris，我为你疯狂。”Zach拿出自己最深情的目光看向Chris。

见鬼，见鬼，见鬼，是不是有意大利血统的男人都这么会调情？ Chris的脸一下红到脖子根，甚至蔓延到了锁骨和胸膛。自己完全没办法对这样的Zach真正地生气。

Chris真的太可爱了，无论他们在一起有多久了，只要是调情，Chris一定会脸红。Zach的心暗暗为自己拥有这样一个宝贝而感到满足。

“来吧，宝贝儿，我知道你洗干净了。进来吧，我们一起享受一下。”说着，Zach放下手中的红酒杯，伸出手将Chris拉进了酒店这个豪华的浴缸里面。唔，这个浴缸真的很享受，两个一米八几的大男人一起躺在里面也不会显得很挤。而且浴缸正对面就是一整面明亮的落地镜柜，热气的蒸腾虽然让人看不清镜子到底发生了什么，但是那一片暧昧的朦胧也足够让一向脸皮薄的Chris感到羞耻。

Zach分开自己的双腿，让Chris躺在自己的胸膛上。湿漉漉的胸毛轻轻地摩擦着Chris的后背，激起Chris一阵战栗。接着Zach一手搂着Chris的腰，一手端起酒杯将杯中剩下的红酒全喂给了Chris。Zach真是爱死了 Chris喝了一点酒的样子，尤其是当Chris的脸颊因酒精和热水的原因而浮起一片酡红，天蓝色的眼睛迷迷蒙蒙地盯着自己的时候，更显得如此的迷人可爱。

Zach一边轻啄着Chris的耳后，一边用手熟练地在Chris的阴茎上套弄着。很快地，Chris就在Zach熟练地搓弄下喘息着射在了他手里。Chris射完之后就这么懒懒地靠在Zach身上，全身散发着迷人的粉红色，丝毫不想动弹。Zach再也无法抑制住内心的狂热，他右手紧紧地抱住Chris，左手掰过Chris的头狠狠地吻上了他丰满的嘴唇。是的，就是这样的，Zach恨不得将这个美丽的男人，完全地占为己有，向全世界宣布这个男人只属于他。

“Chris，我想操你。今天看到你对那些迷妹们露出各种笑容，我就开始想操你了。你让我硬了一天，你知道吗？我想让那些笑容只属于我，我的Chris。”Zach一边啃咬着Chris线条优美的后肩，一边在他耳边低语。他的双手也不老实地在Chris身上四处游走。下身硬邦邦的肉棒也在Chris的臀缝间蹭动着，还有意无意地磨过那敏感的穴口。

“让我在这里操你一次，可以吗？不用润滑剂。”Zach在Chris耳边蛊惑道。或许是因为Chris刚刚才释放过，热气蒸腾加上酒精的作用，他只能任Zach对他为所欲为。也或许是Zach刚才的话语真实地泄露了他太多的感情，而Chris从来没想过Zach竟然会嫉妒他们的迷妹们。总之，Chris无声地点了点头，顺从地张开了自己的双腿。

Zach马上就用手指伸进Chris的臀缝中，娴熟地开始揉动Chris后穴那圈肌肉。没过一会儿，Chris的括约肌就开始逐渐放松，Zach的手指就混着热水顶进了Chris的里面。Zach太了解Chris的身体了，他用两根手指小心地开拓着Chris柔软紧致的内部，熟练地找到了Chris的前列腺，然后开始轻轻按压Chris脆弱的那一点。

细碎的呻吟渐渐地从Chris那被吻得略微红肿的嘴唇间溢了出来，热水的浮力让他身体不由自主地摆动着。跟刚才抚弄阴茎的快感不同，按摩前列腺的快感让他浑身忍不住地颤抖。Zach坚硬粗大的阴茎此时此刻已经抵在了Chris的穴口上，他甚至能清楚地感受到Zach阴茎的脉动。一想到Zach将要进到他身体里面，打开他，填满他，Chris就觉得欲望之火遍布他的全身。

Zach看着Chris已经差不多能够承受他的阴茎了，他抽出了自己手指示意Chris转过身自己坐上来。Chris的转身激起了浴缸里热水的一阵动荡，他一手撑在Zach的肩头，一手扶住Zach的阴茎，深吸一口气努力放松自己的后穴，将自己的身体缓缓地往下沉。热水随着他的动作蹿进自己内部的感觉有点奇怪，但Chris有点喜欢这种感觉。没有润滑的进入让Chris和Zach都有点难受，当Chris完全将自己坐到底部时， 那无与伦比的感觉让他们俩同时发出了长长的呻吟。

Zach完全进来的感觉真的好棒，那么粗，那么长，那么硬。Chris觉得自己被彻底塞满了，以至于此时此刻除了Zach的阴茎他再也无法感受到其他任何东西。等Chris适应了一会儿之后，Zach扶住Chris的腰，开始用力向上挺动。他每一下都正对着Chris的前列腺撞去，让Chris无法自已地呻吟。

“宝贝，Chris，叫出来，我想听你的声音。”Chris做爱的时候不怎么爱发出声响，但是Zach的嗜好就是逼出Chris的每一声沙哑而低沉的呻吟。Chris的里面真是太舒服了，将自己裹得这么紧，像一张贪婪的小嘴有节奏地吮吸着自己阴茎。Zach一下比一下操得用力，甚至恨不得将自己的睾丸都塞进Chris的小穴里，更恨不得向全世界都宣布这个男人属于他。

激烈的操干让浴缸里的热水不停地拍击着浴缸，Chris感觉自己的身体仿佛不受自己控制似的随着水的浮力和Zach的动作而晃动。好热、好满、被撑得好开，好想射。Chris用手紧紧握住自己的阴茎，跟随着Zach操他的频率上下套弄着自己。他喜欢被Zach操的感觉，从来不曾有人这么深入过他，不管是身体还是心灵。唯有Zach，在他身边，Chris才能彻底地放松自己。

Chris的肠道已经开始不由自主地一阵收缩，Zach知道Chris就要到了，而他也知道自己坚持不了多久。于是Zach加快了冲刺的频率，狠狠地用自己全部力量操进Chris里面。不够，还是不够，永远都要不够眼前这个拥有着Bombay Sapphire一般双眼的男人。想得到他的一切，想把他牢牢绑住，想把他永远都钉在自己的阴茎上，想就这么一辈子不分离。Chris在Zach猛烈的操干下大声呻吟着高潮了，溅射出来的液体喷到了Zach毛茸茸的胸膛上，而他后穴突如其来的绞紧让Zach也濒临爆发的边缘。在最后一次狠重的顶弄之后，Zach也深深地射进了Chris的里面。大量的精液充盈着Chris的甬道，将Chris涨得满满的。

高潮过后的Chris半耷拉着有些失神的双眼靠在了Zach的胸前，Zach将Chris散落的湿发拨开，给了他一个轻柔的吻。接着他轻巧地将自己半软的阴茎抽出Chris的身体，满足地看着自己的液体随着热水从Chris身体里面流了出来。Chris从里到外都沾满了他的印记，他的Chris。

没有用润滑剂，让Chris的后穴比往常更为红肿一些。Zach用手指异常小心地帮Chris清理着后面，以免明天给Chris带来更多的负担。Zach扶起着Chris走出了浴缸，看着Chris略微虚浮的脚步，他一把横抱起Chris并且避开了Chris的臀部。再将Chris安放在柔软的大床上后，Zach转身走出房间帮Chris拿瓶矿泉水。Chris累了，Zach知道。先让他休息一下吧，夜还长着。

 

 

 

 

第二天，当面对媒体和粉丝不得不隐蔽地挪动着自己的臀部企图给自己寻找到一个让自己更为舒服的坐姿的Chris看见姗姗来迟的Zach端着咖啡拿着muffin一脸神清气爽地出现在大家面前的时候——操你妈的Zachary Quinto，离开中国之前，别他妈想碰我的屁股了！Chris在心里咬牙切齿地想到。


End file.
